Grey Trace
Summary Grey Trace is the protagonist of the movie Upgrade. A technophobe, Grey lives in a world where technology has advanced massively. After a mugging leaves him paralysed, he has a chip implanted into his body, which allows him to move again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Grey Trace Origin: Upgrade Gender: Male Age: Unknown, an adult. STEM is at least a few years old Classification: Mechanic Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, minor Cyborgization (Partial. STEM, a computer chip, is implanted into his spine), Instinctive Reaction by letting STEM take over his body. STEM has: Hacking (Can hack anything electronic, including futuristic cars and phones), Information Analysis (As long as something has information about it online, STEM is able to gather information about it. Can also detect digital things close to Grey), Body Puppetry (Can control Grey's arms and legs, and later on, his entire body. Would do this to anyone who it is implanted to), Analytical Prediction (Able to perfectly predict the moves of his opponents and calculate what the next most effective attack would be. Can also do this to everyday normal situations, being able to perfectly replicate a tatto with pen and paper. This allows him to be a perfect shooter even though Grey has no experiences with firearms at all), Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who are implanted with STEM and atempt to fight against him have their mind broken and are left stuck inside a fake world inside their head), Pain Manipulation (Can turn off Grey's sense of pain) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Ripped off a man's jaw, even though his body was cybernatically enhanced. Easily snapped one of The Upgraded's arms, which is modified to be a gun. Can fight against Fisk, who is said to be stronger than any human and has heavy cybernetic enhancements. Kicked Fisk's head through a glass shard) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Dodged shots from The Upgraded's arm gun) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can hold people up into the air with one hand and sent a police officer flying by rising up from the ground. Can easily throw people several meters away with one hand. Ripped off a cybernertically enhanced human jaw) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level+ (Was throw through a glass table and was fine) Stamina: High, fought 3 times while escaping from the police, Vessel and The Upgraded over the course of 2 days without sleeping. Managed to drag himself through an appartment while STEM was shutting down Range: Melee, tens of meters with handgun Standard Equipment: STEM and his handgun Intelligence: While Grey is only a normal human and a good mechanic, he is capable of good quick thinking, managing to get Fisk in a bloodlust state momentarily. STEM, however, is Extraordinary Genius, having planned all the events in the movie to take over Grey, tricking over him and Eron. He is said to be more potent than any computer in Upgrade's world, being called the "new brain". Weaknesses: STEM will only respond to verbal commands. STEM cannot obtain information about things that aren't in the online database or detect things that do not have digital parts. STEM may do things that Grey does not want, and may have a delay when commanded. STEM can be hacked and shutdown (although this is incredibly difficult, if not outright impossible with modern world technology), leaving Grey paralysed again. Electric attacks can temporarily shut down STEM if directed at Grey's neck. Grey himself is not great at fighting and suffers from mild PTSD. After having his imput guards removed, STEM is able to control Grey at will, regardless of his wishes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Precognition Users Category:Pain Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Upgrade